Poison
by agent.pebble
Summary: Nya may as well have handed Jay the poison herself - now that Nya gave him the poison, she's willing to make a deal with the devil to get her best friend - her boyfriend back. (Will contain eventual Bruiseshipping.)
1. Unwanted

**_based off a reallyyy scary dream I had._**

 ** _takes place after hunted_**

 ** _(THERES A BRIEF SUICIDE SCENE, TREAD LIGHTLY)_**

 ** _enjoy loves xoxo_**

Jay's heart broke. She denied him.

Of course he expected it, it isn't surprising really.

He would deny himself too, if he could.

Jay took the diamond with a silver, blue quartz specked band and threw it as hard as he could.

How stupid could he have been? Why would Nya **_ever_** want to marry him?

After all - he wasn't much to look at.

Scrawny, short, for God's sake, **_his own girlfriend was taller and way more toned than he ever would be._**

He would never be good enough.

Nya never loved him. She just didn't have the heart to say anything.

Jay was drenched now - sobbing your pretty brains out in the rain can end up doing that to you.

The blue ninja looked up at the rain that he symbolized as his tears and the loss of Nya.

She didn't want him.

She thought of him as immature.

Jay always thought she loved his jokes.

That's why he told them. He adored seeing Nya's gorgeous, heart-melting smile.

But she was faking them all the whole time.

Nya thought he was annoying.

 _He worked so hard for this moment to propose... and he failed._

Nya said she wasn't interested. That their relationship was all dried out.

Did she realize _this_ relationship was the only thing holding him together?

After 2 years of dating and being happy... it was gone like the cherry blossoms in the breeze.

He can't cry anymore tears, he cried so hard the salty fluid - not an ounce remained.

He leaned against the withered bark of a towering oak, looking up at the dark skies.

 _Unwanted._

 _Annoying._

 _Replaceable._

Jay dry-sobbed, hunger biting at his stomach.

He didn't deserve to eat.

How could he show his face back on the _Bounty_?

He was rejected, how embarassing.

They were probably laughing at him.

Jay buried his face into his arms, freckled cheeks red from nippy, autumn cold.

Nighttime was falling fast and the cold racked Jay's body woth trembles and shivers.

It was too dark.

How would he ever find the _Bounty_ at this rate?

"Why so glum, sweetheart?" A familiar sweet voice asked.

Harumi.

"Lloyd said you died." Jay murmured, barely making eye contact.

Harumi just cackled and knelt beside him, "No one stays dead forever. But I think I can help you."

Jay lifted his head up as she brought a chalice to his level.

"What-"

"It's poison."

Jay raised and eyebrow, as he looked at the greenish poison and up to the amber-eyed woman. "Why would I?.."

Harumi laughed once more, "Why? Why? You have nothing else to live for! You'll be much happier in the _Departed Realm._ Nya doesn't love you... She never did!" Harumi gently caressed Jay's cold cheeks.

Jay looked sullen as he stared directly into the poison, _wouldn't that hurt?..._

As if Harumi read his mind, she purred into his ear. "And it's painless... Imagine being so tired and you fall asleep in less than a minute. That's what this darling would do."

 _But... Is this right?_

"You'll be so much happier, why stay somewhere you aren't wanted? You're a smart boy, or am I mistaken?..."

 _They didn't care. Nya didn't love him._ _They never did._

"It won't hurt... Will it? Are you sure?"

Harumi cooed and stroked his hair. "Not an ounce, not even a headache. You have my word."

Jay silently looked at the grass. Something he wouldn't be seeing again for the rest of eternity.

He took the chalice and brought it to his lips.

And drank the whole thing without an ounce of hesitation.

Jay dropped the chalice.

~O~

"Jay!? Where are you?"

Nya called through the woods, using her weapon to slice at bushes that stood in her way.

Jay hadn't returned... and it worried her greatly. After such a cold rejection she gave him, it hurt her to even think of it.

Nya was tied up in one of her antics about equality, and with fans giving her labels about being "Jay's" it frustrated her greatly...

Aaaaaand caused her to harshly reject Jay.

Nya stopped when she saw something shine in the dull overcast skies.

She scooped it up, her grey eyes widening.

 _Jay's ring._

Nya cursed and shoved it into her pocket, panick striking her like a bus.

"Jay!!! Jay?!?! I know you're out there! I'm _so sorry_ for yesterday..."

She stumbled into a clearing, looking at her feet to be careful that she didn't trip on any stray roots.

The water ninja looked up and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, nono..."

Nya rushed over to him and dropped to her knees.

First, she put a hand to his forehead and quickly pulled it away.

 _Ice cold._ Nya gently shook his shoulder, chewing on her innercheek as he moved limply under her touch.

She studied him some more under her calculating gaze, ignoring the fact that her heart was beating at an unhealthy rate of speed.

Jay's lips were blue and his face seemed to be drained of all colour, the rosy tint to his cheeks... was... no longer present.

He almost looked...

 _Oh God, please no...don't tell me..._ Nya touched various areas of his neck.

 _Nothing._

Her breathing became eratic.

"You idiot!! You damned idiot!!" Nya slapped him hard, a dagger slicing through her chest when he didn't even flinch.

"This isn't funny!! Wake up! _Wake up!_ "

Nya sobbed, her face buried into Jay's chest. The same chest she snuggled into when they cuddled together.

The same chest that wouldn't rise or fall anymore.

 _He still smelt like lavender._

Jay was gone and he wasn't coming back.

And it was all Nya's fault.


	2. I'm So Sorry

**_Heyo! xoxo i decided to make this into a little series - i'm not too sure where, i'm going with this, but I'm going somewhere! Please enjoy and review!_**

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _The Trickiest One : Haha, like Romeo and Juliet? That's not what I was really aiming for, but cool! Sorry to disappoint, this isn't what it'll be based off of :( please enjoy! ily_**

 ** _Guest : I am planning to continue, thanks to your review! You really motivated me ha, I'm going to try and continue this without ripping off "Diet Coke is life's, Broken Circle!" definitely a good fanfic, you should go read. Nope, no Romeo and Juliet. That's too cliche for me, ily guest_**

 ** _Raphaelfangirl4real : I'm glad you liked it xoxo ily_**

Nya glared blankly at her palms, that were clenched into fists at the moment.

It was her fault, _Jay was her boyfriend_ for Christ's sake. _How could she let Jay depart with the notion that his love wouldn't be accepted for all of eternity?_

Did he know she loved him with all her heart and soul?

Just 24 hours ago, they were happily eating breakfast. Jay was bouncy and excited, Cole smiling adoringly at his best friend, pouring all his love for his brother in one glance, Kai half-asleep, Lloyd rambling about Fritz Donnegan, Zane intently listening.

There was none of that now.

Cole was in Jay's room, eyes teary and red.

When Cole first found out Jay was gone, he was in denial.

And that's when the tears began to fall.

She would have poked fun, saying that perhaps Cole was a better match for Jay.

She knew better than to do that.

Nya doesn't know when she ended up in Jay's room and kneeling beside Cole who was staring blankly at pieces of paper.

All of Jay's blueprints - all of the things that he was planning to work on... that he never lived to do.

These were Jay's pride and joy and yet, he would never get the chance to finish them.

In matter of fact, she would never build something with Jay ever again, or see his bright smile, hear one of his horrible puns, hug him tight, take in his scent of lavender and oil...

A choked sob escaped her throat.

"You know what's even worse?" Cole asked as if the Ninja of Earth read Water's mind. Nya couldn't trust her voice to find words.

But Cole continued.

The Ninja of Earth lifted up a bottle of pills.

Nya couldn't breathe.

 _antidepressants._

 _Used as prescribed._

 _Anxiety and depression._

 _Depression._

 _Depression, depression, depression, depression, depression. depression, depression._

 _Jay had depression._

 _And he never told anyone._ _How many internal battles did he have?_

 _Did I - we... make him feel like he was all alone?_

That erased the slightest bit of hope she had for Jay's demise being a cruel, harsh, twisted murder.

It was a suicide.

Those words left a sour taste on her tongue. Jay and suicide?... It just didn't mingle. He was too happy and bouncy... _always telling jokes..._

Nya's hand clenched the pill bottle until her knuckles turned white.

She threw the bottle down onto the ground with a scream, ignoring when the pills scattered onto the ground.

She ran down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door shut.

Another guttaral scream ripped out of her throat.

Reality hit her like a freight train.

Jay wasn't going to come back to her. He took his own life.

The hands that always created, destroyed. That being destroyed his own being.

 _"You idiot!"_ Nya sobbed, slashing her pillow with her dagger. _"How could you leave me alone?!"_

The water ninja cried and wailed until she couldn't cry anymore.

She glowered down at the ring that was once being offered up to her in Jay's warm, slightly tanned hands.

 _Jay beamed up at Nya, big brown eyes bright in excitement._

 _He looked so happy._

 _"Nya... will you marry me?"_

 _Despite the trembling hands, his eyes were still bright with joy and pride that he had mustered up enough courage to ask._

 _Nya felt fury envelop her whole being, "Are you serious?" She asked coldly, ignoring the flinch that Jay gave and the happy demeanor slowly fading._

 _"Wh- yeah! Why would I joke around about something like this? It's just- I love you a lot... a-and I feel like we could maybe, take... a step forward in our relationship-"_

 _All of Jay's confidence that he once had faded into the wind. Like the water ninja's patience._

 _Nya had enough. "No."_

 _Before Jay could open up his mouth, Nya continued, "Is that all you want? To claim me like I'm some item?"_

 _Jay looked taken aback, "What? No, Nya-" the brunett boy took her hand and all Nya did was shove him away roughly, the lightning ninja grateful that his brother of fire was there to catch him._

 _Nya scoffed and met his brown eyes harshly. "You never did change, did you? You're always thinking about yourself!"_

 _Jay chewed his lip and stepped forward. "Nya, you know that's not true!"_

 _The blackette turned from him, eyes furious. How dare he? Was he truly that blind?_

 _"Nya-" Jay grasped her shoulder as Nya swirled around and shoved him roughly to the ground._

 _"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I don't even need you!_

Nya squeezed her eyes shut, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Oh how she needed him now. Why does everyone take for granted for what could just easily disappear?...

Like she had with Jay.

She had him in the palm of her hand and lost him like a clover in the summer breeze.

 _"Hey Nya?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Jay nuzzled into her neck as they watched the stars twinkle in the heavens._ _"I love you. Thank you for loving me..."_

 _Nya smiled softly, kissing his temple._

 _She didn't really like how Jay thought her opinion of him was the most important of them all._

 _But it was okay. Because her loving opinion about him would never change._

Nya clenched the bedsheets, tears streaming down her sore, red cheeks that had been rubbed and scratched at one too many times.

Why did God take him away?

 _Nya couldn't move. He was gone._ _The paramedics couldn't revive him._

 _Nya couldn't bare to watch when they pulled the sheet over his head, she couldn't listen when they announced the time of death, and she couldn't listen to them when they announced the blue ninja as deceased._

 _When they placed Jay in the body bag, that was when she lost it._

 _Kai had to hold her back as she begged for Jay to wake up._

 _But he never did._


	3. Deal

**_Aaaa! thank you all for the kind reviews! ily all sosososo muucccccchhhhhh! :D_**

 _Jay held Nya's hand tightly as the two of them looked over the bounty, the dark, grey-purple skies giving an ominous overlook of Ninjago City._

A _thunderstorm was brewing, lightning flashing and dull rumbles of thunder._

 _Jay was smiling fondly at the brewing storm as electricity crackled at his slightly red fingertips._

 _Now that Nya analyzed Jay a bit more, she realized that his big brown orbs were a now glowing electric blue - while the veins in his arms strangely mimicked his eyes. Glowing and bright blue._

 _Jay held her hand tightly, giving her a smile - a smile that she had always adored. It was always so beaming and bright, the kind of smile that would light up the whole room._

 _"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Jay had one lanky arm around her waist, pulling the water ninja closer to him._

 _Nya hummed in return as the sweet scent of ozone tickled her senses - the hair stood up at the end of her arms as lightning cut through the grey clouds like a searing knife._

 _The wind picked up, gently jostling her long, wavy, raven locks._

 _Jay leaned in to give her a kiss, Nya gently shutting her eyes, dittoing him._

Nya woke up in her bed, unaware of the tears that were welled up in her grey eyes.

The water ninja leaned up, putting a hand over her mouth as she looked at the pure white sheets.

A choked sob escaped her throat that seemed to tighten with every breath.

 _It was just a dream._

It had felt so real…

Jay had been put to rest yesterday, buried in Ninjago National Cemetery.

Nya didn't want to even get up, she simply wished to lay in the suffocating room until her final hours rang.

She barely caste a glance at the door when it was opened.

Her brother.

"Hey," He gave her a rueful smile that made her heart tremble, "You have to eat."

Nya didn't bother answering him, simply turning on her side to face the faded blue wall instead. Honestly, all she wanted to do is rot at his point.

Nothing else mattered.

Nya kept thinking and thinking. What if…

"He wouldn't want to see you like this." Kai sat the small tray that contained soup, crackers, and a small Kool-Aid container.

She felt the bed shift as her elder brother of fire sat beside her, gently putting a hand to her raven locks of hair.

"I was thinking…" Kai started, waiting for Nya to give him the okay to continue, "Maybe we should go and do something fun-"

Kai hissed and cursed, stepping back as Nya drenched him from head-to-toe with freezing cold water.

"Get out!" Nya screamed, shoving the soaked and shocked ninja out of the room.

Nya puked, falling to her knees.

She couldn't look, no, not again.

She couldn't.

Going against her better judgement, she peeled her eyes opened - Jay's milky eyes stared into her very soul with that same look she always feared - the blank, emotionless look.

Blue liquid dribbled out of his mouth as deep circles took place under his eyes.

He was part of the living dead.

Except he was just dead, not living. But still… it was so surreal - it was terrifying…

Nya choked on a breath, staring at her slightly tanned hands, taking in a shaky breath slowly.

She stood up and went over to her closet, taking out her leather jacket, looking down.

A deep red pamphlet laid on the floor, adjacent to her.

Nya picked it up, skimming over it.

Nya threw her jacket on and took her wallet, hastily leaving the house without a second thought.

It was raining out when she made it - this… so called shop; it was in the shady parts of Ninjago City - plenty of pizza shops, bars, cig stores, the works.

Was this place open?

She pushed the door open, her damp locks in her eyes. Nya glanced around, questioning if she should even bother to go in.

Nya picked up her phone, a tearful smile reaching her lips as she unlocked the phone.

A picture of her and Jay when they attended the _Ninjago Jubilee..._

She was giving a little grin as the other was full out-beaming, dimples showing and all.

"I love you... Don't forget that... Wherever you are, Jay. I will come and find you; Cole wasn't lost when he became a ghost - so I believe you aren't either... we will find you."

Nya kissed the photo, holding it to her chest for a minute.

Then reality bit her in the rear.

 _Was there a way to get Jay back? What if he was truly departed..._

Nya came to a final conclusion and took a step in, jumping when the door slammed shut behind her, enveloping the girl into darkness - the water ninja swallowed as she tried to steady her rapid breaths.

She spun around when she heard _someone_ light a match and then lead the flame to a three wick candle.

The woman and Nya didn't exchange words- the woman hummed a seemingly deranged lullaby. Soon enough, the candles lit up the room in an earthly glow; however, it didn't seem all that warm and welcoming.

The woman had short, straight, choppy black hair that rested to her collar bone, deep blood red eyes that had mischief and a cold look to them and blood red lips to match.

"I knew you would be coming, Nya."

"Why?"

"I just knew. You want him back."

"That's none of your damn business!"

"I can help you."

Nya felt her throat swell up for what seemed to be like the thousandth time this week, "No you can't..." Nya said softly, voice strained as she struggled to say those words above a whisper.

"Yes, yes, well let me introduce myself - I'm Pandora," The older woman bowed as if respecting a higher line, before walking around the table as the candle lit up her ghastly pale face like the fires of hell, "you question how I can help - well, is this a fair example?" Pandora lifted her hands up and the flame immediately flickered to a familiar electric blue shade as it took a mini humanoid figure.

"Please, I'll do anything," Nya begged, "Even if it means talking to him for the last time - I got to tell him..." Nya's voice cracked as she looked towards the Earth, hating that she was showing weakness.

 _I got to tell him that I don't hate him._

 _He needs to know that I miss him dearly._

 _Please._

"All I need is a favour in return, we'll work out the details at a later date..." Pandora hummed as she clapped her hands together and Jay's soul disappeared in a thin cloud of blue, "Do we have a deal?" Pandora stretched out her hand, a blue flame appearing in her hand.

Nya stared and without hesitation, grasped Pandora's hand tightly, unaware of anything.

Except she woke up on the same morning of Jay's death date.


End file.
